remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up
The Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up (カオスエメラルド争奪武道会 Kaosuemerarudo Sōdatsu Budōkai?, lit. "Emerald Fighting Tournament") was a competition in Sonic X, as part of the Emerl Saga. It was held at Diamond Stadium and the first place prize was a Chaos Emerald. Many characters from the series took part in the competition. The winner was Emerl who defeated Ella in the second round, Mister Tanaka in the quarter-finals, E-77 Lucky in the semi-finals and Knuckles the Echidna in the finals and as a reward, he wins the Chaos Emerald. Combatants Original Combatants *Sonic the Hedgehog (Top 16) *Knuckles the Echidna (Runner-up) *Rouge the Bat (Top 4) Other Combatants *Miles "Tails" Prower (Top 16) *Amy Rose (Top 8) *Christopher Thorndyke (Top 8) *Nelson Thorndyke (Top 16) *Chuck Thorndyke (First Round) *Mister Tanaka (Top 8) *Ella (Top 16) *Danny (First Round) *Mr. Stewart (Top 8) *Sam Speed (Top 16) *Hawk (First Round) *Topaz (Top 16) *The President (First Round) *Jerome Wise (under the identity of "The Black Knight") (Top 16) *Decoe (First Round) *Bocoe (First Round) *Bokkun (First Round) *E-77 Lucky (Top 4) *Emerl (Winner) *Big the Cat (First Round) (Japanese Version only) Matches First Half The President vs. The Black Knight *Winner: The Black Knight by forfeit Chris vs. Danny *Winner: Chris Chuck vs. Lucky *Winner: Lucky by forfeit (Chuck hurt himself during warm-ups due to being too elderly for this sort of thing and had to be rushed to the hospital.) Decoe vs. Bocoe *Winner: N/A (Due to being jailbirds, both robots were surrounded by the police during the battle and were chased out of the stadium.) Tails vs. Hawk *Winner: Tails Amy vs. Bokkun *Winner: Amy (Intermission) Second Half Knuckles vs. The Black Knight *Winner: Knuckles by forfeit Chris vs. Nelson *Winner: Chris Stewart vs. Sam *Winner: Stewart by disqualification (Sam attacked Stewart before the starting bell rang.) Lucky vs. Decoe or Bocoe *Winner: Lucky by default (Lucky would've had to fight either Decoe or Bocoe, depending on which had won the match. However, both had been disqualified earlier and were still running from the police, leaving Lucky to move up.) Tanaka vs. Topaz *Winner: Tanaka by forfeit (Tanaka stole Topaz's affection with a bejeweled necklace) Emerl vs. Ella *Winner: Emerl by forfeit (Cream told "Emel" to win but be gentle with Ella at the same time. This confused the robot as he could not do both. Ella generously solved the dilemma by forfeiting.) Rouge vs. Tails *Winner: Rouge by ring out (she tricked Tails by standing close to the edge and taunting him into tackle her, then kissing him and dropping him out of the ring) Sonic vs. Amy *Winner: Amy by forfeit (Dr. Eggman attacked and Sonic gave chase.) Quarter Finals Knuckles vs. Chris *Winner: Knuckles by forfeit (Knuckles didn't want to hurt Chris, and Chris was worried that if he won, he would go up against Amy or Rouge) Stewart vs. Lucky *Winner: Lucky by forfeit (When Scarlet Garcia started to recognize Stewart, he got nervous and left the ring, causing Lucky to win.) Tanaka vs. Emerl *Winner: Emerl by forfeit Amy vs. Rouge *Winner: Rouge Semi Finals Emerl vs. Lucky *Winner: Emerl Knuckles vs. Rouge *Winner: Knuckles Final Match Knuckles vs. Emerl *Winner: Emerl by forfeit Category:Events Category:Tournaments